This invention relates generally to jewelry and in particular to jewelry devices adapted to mount on the fingernail.
Jewelry devices of the prior art which were mounted on the fingertip were constructed in various configurations.
One device comprised various C-shaped bridge members extending along the fingertip with the ends of the "C" members pointing toward the fingerprint portion. The curved portions of the C-shaped members covered the fingernail and had mounted thereon various decorative objects.
Other fingernail jewelry devices comprised a pair of curved members on which were mounted various gem stones or decorative objects. The devices were adapted to fit onto the tip of the fingernail in the manner of an extension to the fingernail tip. Other fingernail ornament devices also were configured to extend the tip of the fingernail and be held in place thereof through the use of a clip which engaged a small hole cut into the fingernail.
All of these prior art devices which attached directly to the fingernail were adapted to fit over the tip of the nail in the manner of a cap or an extension member which caused the fingers to appear exceptionally long.